


Conquistando a Hitsugaya

by Fullbuster



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Violacion, Yaoi, chantaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Hitsugaya, el capitán más joven y uno de los más orgulloso del Gotei empieza a ser manipulado por Gin. Hitsugaya se verá entre la espada y la pared, sin poder contarle a nadie como Gin abusa de él por su orgullo. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando nombran a Ichigo teniente sustituto en el décimo escuadrón.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Conquistando a Hitsugaya

Papeles, tan sólo papeles es lo que había encima de su mesa. No le gustaba la idea de que Matsumoto se hubiera tomado vacaciones. Siempre había dicho que era una molestia tener que aguantar las borracheras de la joven, también sus quejas y sus abrazos constantes, pero en parte... sabía que ella siempre le apoyaba en los buenos y malos momentos, en esta ocasión, se encontraba solo con todo el papeleo.

El Gotei había decidido poner un sustituto durante las semanas que estuviera fuera, pero aún no se lo habían mandado. Tres días llevaba de retraso con todo el papeleo de las misiones del décimo escuadrón y tan sólo deseaba que trajeran a alguien de una maldita vez.

Toshiro miró un segundo la ventana. En el patio de la décima división, sus hombres entrenaban. Resopló aburrido, él podría estar ahora mismo al aire libre, disfrutando de una suave brisa bajo algún árbol, leyendo un libro o incluso entrenando, pero estaba allí encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, intentando acabar todo el papeleo para poder marcharse a casa.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, sin sonar primero, sin preguntar si se podía pasar y mucho menos... sin esperar la respuesta del joven capitán. Supo enseguida que se trataba de otro capitán, de alguno que subestimaba su poder por seguir siendo un niño a sus ojos pese a la inmensa cantidad de años que había vivido, pese al poder que estaba adquiriendo, uno de los capitanes que todos pensaban llegaría lejos en su carrera.

\- No me gusta que entren sin llamar – protestó el menor con su semblante serio.

\- Ni a mí que me dejes plantado – se quejó Gin cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Ya te dije que no aceptaría ni una cita más contigo.

\- No diste ningún motivo en concreto – exigió Gin consiguiendo que el menor dejase de escribir en el documento.

Hitsugaya pensó en sus palabras un segundo. ¿Un motivo? No había un motivo como tal excepto que había quedado simplemente un par de veces con Gin y, finalmente, no le había gustado su personalidad. Siempre parecía ocultar algo tras esa excéntrica sonrisa, algo perverso que no le causaba buena impresión, así que simplemente, dejó de quedar con él.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que atender. Si me disculpas...

\- No te disculpo – sonrió Gin - ¿Crees que puedes hacerme ilusiones? ¿Quedar un par de veces conmigo y luego tirarme a la basura así sin más?

\- Para eso existen las citas – comentó Hitsugaya mirándole con seriedad y sobre todo... con autoridad – cuando vas a una cita es para conocer a la persona y ya te he conocido. Lo siento, Gin... pero somos incompatibles. Prefiero que lo sepas cuanto antes y no te hagas ilusiones conmigo y con algo que no podrá ser.

\- Escúchame, renacuajo – comenzó Gin pasando la mano por encima de la mesa y cogiendo el cuello de la chaqueta de Hitsugaya para acercarle hacia él – tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos, acabarás obedeciéndome en todo porque si no... iré directamente a por tu abuela, puedo matarla en un santiamén y lo sabes. Más vale que empieces a tratarme con respeto y sobre todo... con "amabilidad"

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – se soltó Hitsugaya de aquel agarre endureciendo su mirada – no me gusta que me amenacen.

\- Ni a mí que jueguen conmigo – susurró – piénsatelo bien. Te veo esta noche en mi casa para ya sabes... - dejó insinuado – si no lo haces... atente a las consecuencias.

\- No te atrevas a amenazarme – se enfadó aún más el pequeño Hitsugaya, consiguiendo tan sólo que Gin sacase otra vez aquella macabra sonrisa y se marchase de allí tras despedirse como si no hubieran discutido.

Al verle salir de su oficina, sólo sintió una cosa, ¡preocupación! Gin no era de los que amenazaban en balde y, aun así, tampoco quería pensar que pudiera llegar tan lejos sólo por un capricho de tenerle. Resopló una vez más, todo aquello le estresaba, ya no era que se sintiera agobiado por el papeleo, sino que ahora encima estaba preocupado por su abuela. Ella era la única familia que le quedaba y ya tuvo que dejarla una vez para marcharse al Gotei. Su poder de hielo la mataba lentamente sin saber cómo controlarlo, ahora siendo capitán, le costaba encontrar huecos para poder ir a verla.

¡No podía concentrarse! Era imposible. Miraba una y otra vez los papeles pero sólo venía a su mente el rostro feliz y alegre de su abuela, cuando le regalaba aquellas dulces sonrisas y le preparaba sus platos favoritos para comer. Frustrado por aquello, decidió salir a dar un paseo, no podía con ni un papel más.

Las puertas del Gotei solían estar siempre cerradas, pero Hitsugaya se conocía todos los senderos de la zona para ir a la casa de su abuela. Estaba deseando verla una vez más, estar un rato con ella y sobre todo... asegurarse de que estaba bien tras aquella amenaza que había recibido.

Todo parecía en calma cuando llegó, los animales pastaban a sus anchas en los verdes prados, la suave brisa corría meciendo las hojas de los árboles y su abuela regaba las plantas del jardín con calma. Sonrió una vez más tranquilo, observando que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

\- Toshiro... cuánto tiempo sin verte – sonrió su abuela - ¿Por qué no entras en casa y comes algo?

\- Claro, me encantaría, abuela – comentó el capitán con una sincera sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

\- Tu amigo lleva un rato esperándote, dijo que vendrías hoy a verme – sonrió la anciana, tensando así al joven capitán del escuadrón trece.

\- ¿Amigo? – preguntó preocupado, frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa para comprobar si se trataba de quien estaba pensando.

Su mano tembló frente a la robusta madera de la puerta. Un instante fue el que dudó qué hacer, hasta que finalmente, armándose de valor, empujó la puerta para desplazarla y poder ver el interior de la pequeña vivienda. Allí estaba Gin, sentado en uno de los cojines con una llameante taza de té frente a él. ¡Era increíble que hubiera aparecido allí!, increíble e inadmisible.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Toshiro de mala manera, entornando sus ojos para denotar su enfado.

\- Ya te lo dije. Ven, siéntate a tomar algo con nosotros.

\- No quiero tomar nada, sólo lárgate de aquí.

\- Qué mala educación, si acabo de llegar – sonrió Gin con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto detestaba Toshiro –. Bueno... supongo que tengo cosas que hacer, pero no te olvides de nuestra cita de esta noche.

Intentó no inmutarse a medida que Gin se levantaba del cojín y cogía su katana atándola al cinto para marcharse de la casa de su abuela. A Hitsugaya le quedó muy claro que no tenía para nada buenas intenciones y aunque tampoco quería ir esa noche a una maldita cita con él... no parecía tener otra opción mientras mantuviera a su abuela en ese riesgo. No quería jugar con su seguridad.

\- Mierda – exclamó Hitsugaya en cuanto observó a Gin salir por la puerta.

\- ¿Ya se marcha tu amigo? – preguntó su abuela que entraba en ese momento.

\- Sí, abuela, tiene cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte un rato?

\- Sólo a comer. Luego tengo cosas que hacer por la noche.

\- De acuerdo. Serviré la comida – sonrió la dulce anciana.

***

Tocó a la puerta tras haber dudado un par de segundos si de verdad debía hacer aquello. Sabía que estaba mal estar allí, caer ante los chantajes de otro capitán, pero ahora mismo era lo único que tenía para ganar tiempo hasta pensar en una solución de cómo librar a su abuela de todo ese lío. Últimamente, hasta desconfiaba de Gin y su lealtad al Gotei, pero no tenía pruebas y sin ellas... no podía ir contra otro capitán. Era deprimente.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto del capitán de la tercera división. Tan sólo pudo sentir su mano rodeando la muñeca y tirándole hacia dentro con rapidez, casi como con miedo a ser descubierto por algunos hombres de su división pese a que su cuarto estaba alejado de los demás.

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de abrir la boca, la mano de Gin se había colocado sobre su cuello y le empotraba contra una de las paredes. ¡No podía verle! Pero notaba su aliento cerca de su rostro y finalmente, cómo sus labios se unían y trataba de meter la lengua con fuerza. Intentó aguantar, mantener sus labios cerrados y evitar que entrase, pero al final, acabó sucumbiendo ante su presión, dejando que colase su lengua y jugase con la suya propia.

La mano libre con la que no sostenía su cuello llegó hasta su miembro e instintivamente, trató de cerrar las piernas y hacer presión para alejarle de allí, aunque no consiguió mucho. Gin era más grande y tenía más fuerza, tanta como para apartar sus piernas y coger su miembro con cierta presión que le hizo quedarse estático.

\- No me lo pongas difícil, Hitsugaya, lo disfrutarás tanto como yo, ya verás.

\- No te hagas el interesante conmigo, sólo hago esto por mi abuela.

\- Por lo que sea, la cuestión es que estás aquí – sonrió – y nos lo pasaremos bien.

Gin le besó con fuerza, con tanta que hacía daño, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y supo... que nadie vendría a ayudarle. Aquel asunto debía resolverlo por sí mismo aunque le costase. Tan sólo soltó su garganta para tomar su cabello y obligarle a agacharse frente a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pantalón, restregándole su miembro aún guardado por la cara mientras se reía intentando humillarle.

No quería estar allí, pero tampoco tenía mucha escapatoria y lo que peor le sentaba era que no sabía si se atrevería a mirar después de aquello al único chico del que se había enamorado.

El capitán de la tercera división bajó su pantalón y metió su miembro hasta el fondo de su boca, creando unas arcadas incontenibles, pero pese a que intentaba distanciarse y sacarla, Gin le mantenía con fuerza allí. Sus dedos entraron sin previo aviso, moviéndose dentro de él para dilatarle. Supo lo que le esperaba en cuanto empezó a escuchar esos jadeos por parte del capitán.

Se movió dentro de su boca, disfrutando y sin poder parar de reírse. Alguna vez, soltaba algún insulto que sólo parecía excitarle todavía más. Le gustaba llamarle "zorra" o decirme que le "comiera los huevos", palabras lascivas que humillaban al menor y a él le enervaban.

Sacó su miembro de su boca, consiguiendo que Toshiro empezase a toser al momento, sentía arcadas, sentía que no podía respirar bien, pero ese hombre seguía riéndose al verle intentar escupir el poco líquido preseminal que había dejado en su boca. Dio vueltas a su alrededor mirándole allí tirado en el suelo tratando de limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, como si eso fuera a quitar aquel sabor de su miembro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando sintió las manos bajo su pantalón, bajándolo con fuerza y cogiendo sus huevos hasta hacerle cierto daño. Aguantó como pudo el grito y las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

Le cogió del brazo, levantándole de un empujón y lanzándolo sobre la cama antes de subirse encima obligándole a abrir la boca y metiendo su miembro en su boca una vez más para excitarle mientras terminaba de dilatarle.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo, apartó su miembro de la boca del menor y lo empezó a introducir en él, dispuesto a buscar su propio placer. Así parecía ser Gin, sólo preocupado por él, sus deseos y de conseguir lo que buscaba desde el inicio. Entró con bastante rapidez, sin detenerse pese a las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del menor. Le dio igual, tan sólo quería disfrutar y estaba a punto de lograrlo. Embistes y más embistes, eso era lo que sentía Toshiro, el incesante rozamiento de aquel movimiento al entrar y salir de él, cada vez con mayor rapidez, creando unos jadeos en Gin que jamás había escuchado en nadie.

\- Estoy llegando – susurró – voy a llenarte entero como la zorra que eres. ¡Sí! Sé que te gusta – se repetía él mismo – te mueres por tener todo mi semen dentro, me has estado provocando desde que te conozco.

Hitsugaya no fue capaz de decir nada, tan sólo se mordía la mano tratando de aguantar el dolor y la vergüenza. Había caído bajo, pero estaba en sus manos y no sabía cómo saldría de esa. Pese a ser capitán, también seguía siendo un adolescente en un cuerpo de niño. ¿Por qué crecía tan lento? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Ichigo y tener su fuerza para quitarlo de encima?

Con un gran gemido y notando cierta calidez en su interior, se dio cuenta de que Gin había llegado, pero a él sólo le quedaba dolor.

***

¡Su primer día! Era el primer día de trabajo de oficina. Odiaba eso a más no poder, sobre todo porque no sabía el motivo exacto por el que tenía que ser precisamente él, sólo era el "Shinigami sustituto", así le llamaban de continuo. ¿No tenían gente para hacer papeleo que tenían que llamarle a él precisamente?

No iba a aceptar, pero cuando escuchó que iba a sustituir a Matsumoto durante unas semanas por sus vacaciones, todo cambió. Poder estar cerca de Hitsugaya era un avance teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por él pese a no haberse atrevido a decir nada. En algunos momentos tenía en mente que ya era un adolescente en la sociedad de almas, hasta tenía más años que él, pero su tamaño era el de un niño y eso le echaba un poco hacia atrás a Ichigo.

¿Qué pensaría la gente si lo viera? ¿Que estaba con un chiquillo? ¿Cómo explicarles que en realidad era hasta mayor que él? No había forma que nadie se creyese algo así, aunque ese problema no lo tendría en la sociedad de almas. Allí todos conocían la edad de Hitsugaya y sabían que era mayorcito para tomar sus decisiones. Aun así, tampoco esperaba que ese capitán pudiera fijarse en un sustituto como él.

Tocó a la puerta dispuesto a iniciar su trabajo de oficina, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna y eso era raro. Hitsugaya siempre llegaba a tiempo a la oficina. Todo era muy extraño, así que abrió la puerta pensando que le podría haber ocurrido algo, pero la oficina estaba vacía y oscura. Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las persianas dejando entrar la luz. Los papeles seguían sobre la mesa, algunos ya firmados, pero se notaba por el taco que aún quedaba, que Hitsugaya no había estado esa noche trabajando.

Volvió a salir al pasillo, encontrándose con algunos hombres de la división de Toshiro que caminaban hacia su entrenamiento matutino. Todos observaron a Ichigo aunque ninguno se extrañó por su presencia, salvo por el hecho de no estar en la oficina haciendo papeleo.

\- ¿No deberías estar en la oficina? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Es que... no encuentro a Hitsugaya – comentó Ichigo.

\- Qué raro, siempre es el primero en llegar al trabajo. ¿Se habrá quedado dormido? Su habitación es la segunda a la derecha del cuarto piso en el edificio central.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por la información.

Sin demora se dirigió hacia la cuarta planta. No podía negar que estaba preocupado por ese arrogante capitán. Encima conocía demasiado bien lo cabezón que era y lo impulsivo. Si se había metido en algún lío, era posible que hubiera atacado de frente como él siempre hacía, sin medir apenas las consecuencias.

Al llegar a la habitación, sintió ese silencio y esa paz que reinaba ya no sólo en la planta, sino en todo el edificio. Seguramente todos estarían ya fuera entrenando, por lo que sólo tenía que encontrar al capitán para continuar con el trabajo, o en este caso... empezar.

Tocó a la puerta sin escuchar respuesta alguna. Eso le preocupaba todavía más. ¡Ni siquiera estaba en su habitación! O eso parecía. Tocó una segunda vez por si acaso no le había escuchado y cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó la voz de Hitsugaya al otro lado.

\- Lárgate.

\- ¿Hitsugaya? – preguntó Ichigo, lo que creó una confusión en el menor al escuchar la voz del chico del que se había enamorado. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

\- Vete – le gritó de nuevo avergonzado por el recuerdo de anoche.

\- No puedo irme sin saber que estás bien.

\- No es cierto, no eres nada mío. Márchate de una maldita vez.

\- Me han asignado como tu secretario sustituto hasta que Matsumoto llegue. Me ha preocupado no verte en la oficina.

\- Estoy bien, sólo cansado.

\- Preferiría que abrieras la puerta y cerciorarme en persona.

Un nuevo silencio, uno muy tenso que sólo hacía crecer su preocupación. Por algún motivo, Hitsugaya se estaba negando a salir de su habitación y no entendía qué podía estar ocurriéndole para tomar una decisión así.

\- Por favor, Hitsugaya, necesito saber que estás bien. Ábreme la puerta – casi le suplicó Ichigo.

Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente escuchó el pestillo abrirse. La puerta continuaba cerrada y él dudó si debía entrar o no. Finalmente, pensando que Hitsugaya había abierto el cerrojo por algo, abrió la manivela y empujó la puerta para entrar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Bajo un bulto en la cama, estaba Hitsugaya, escondido y acurrucado.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó Ichigo acercándose a él para poder tomarle la temperatura.

Hacía calor como para estar tapado hasta arriba y acurrucado como si se sintiera congelado. Todo era muy extraño, pero cuando se acercó a él y apartó ligeramente la manta, el helado fue él al ver aquel labio con sangre seca. Se había hecho un destrozo y sus ojos brillaban, con un brillo cristalino como si fuera a derramar las más amargas de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué... te ha pasado? – preguntó ahora sí preocupado a más no poder.

\- Nada, no es nada.

\- Sí es algo. ¿Te has peleado con alguien?

\- No es asunto tuyo – intentó hacerse el valiente, pero cuando Ichigo le movió, la queja que escuchó le hizo levantarle la camiseta para ver aquellos moratones.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? Sé que es alguien de aquí dentro – comentó Ichigo – no tenías misiones fuera así que empieza a hablar – dijo enfadado.

\- No es lo que piensas... sólo...

¡Enfadado! Estaba muy enfadado y cuando eso ocurría, no había nadie que pudiera aplacar su furia, más cuando veía al chico del que se había enamorado tan impotente. El Hitsugaya que él conocía era fuerte y valiente, éste frente a él no era el Hitsugaya que él quería ver y eso lo iba a remediar pateándole el trasero al que le hubiera dejado en semejante situación.

Elevó la manta, apartándola por completo para ver la sangre entre las sábanas, sangre que Hitsugaya trató de ocultar pero que sus lentos movimientos debido al dolor, no pudieron evitar.

\- ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que te ha puesto la mano encima? – se enojó aún más Ichigo.

¡Jamás había visto esa mirada en Ichigo! Le entraban ganas de llorar y, a la vez, una parte se alegraba de que se preocupase tanto por él, de que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo por él.

\- No pelees contra él, por favor – comentó Hitsugaya – te matará.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

\- Yo accedí – le comentó HItsugaya estallando en llanto.

\- Eso no me lo creo.

\- Fui voluntariamente a su cuarto.

\- Y yo te digo que no me lo creo. ¿Qué te hizo ir hasta allí para sufrir algo como esto? No seas idiota, Hitsugaya, nadie iría voluntariamente para sufrir.

\- Por favor... deja las cosas como están o será peor.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Cuéntamelo y podré ayudarte.

\- Sólo... protege a mi abuela, ¿vale? Yo puedo ocuparme de la situación.

\- No, no puedes. Dime ahora mismo el nombre de ese desgraciado.

\- No vayas, por favor.

\- Dímelo – gritó Ichigo enfadado.

\- Gin – dijo Hitsugaya asustado – pero por favor...

No pudo acabar la frase, Ichigo había tirado las carpetas al suelo de la habitación y salía como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Gin. Hitsugaya trató de moverse, intentó ir tras él para impedir que le matase, no soportaría que algo le pudiera ocurrir a Ichigo y menos por su culpa, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer moverse.

En sus movimientos, cayó al suelo entre quejas, arrastrándose como pudo hacia la silla donde estaba su ropa de capitán. Quería vestirse e ir tras Ichigo, quería protegerle aunque eso fuera lo último que pudiera hacer. No iba a dejar que le matasen por su culpa.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, se levantó y se colocó la ropa. No podía ir rápido y eso le torturaba aún más puesto que tenía prisa.

Ichigo corrió por los pasillos y bajó por las escaleras con rapidez dispuesto a encontrar la habitación de ese desgraciado que le había puesto la mano encima al chico por el que sentía algo tan intenso. No podía ni pensar ahora mismo, sólo la imagen de las heridas de Hitsugaya le llegaba a la mente, enfermándole aún más y enervándole para destrozar a ese desgraciado.

Al llegar, no se molestó ni en tocar a la puerta. Necesitó tres patadas, pero la tiró abajo observando a ese desgraciado tomando un té frente a la ventana mientras leía el periódico. Eso aún le enfureció más.

\- Vaya... menudos modales, Ichigo – sonrió Gin.

\- Borra esa puta sonrisa de tu boca.

\- Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Ni contestó, simplemente desenvainó la katana y se lanzó directamente a por Gin, saliendo ambos por la ventana frente al resto de los que entrenaban en el patio y no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ichigo – gritó Hitsugaya entrando en la habitación de Gin, apoyándose contra el marco de la destrozada puerta para ver cómo los dos habían salido por la ventana y enfrentaban sus katanas.

\- Oh... así que era por él – susurró Gin con una gran sonrisa – fue un buen chico, se portó muy bien.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, pagarás por ello.

\- Sí que estás enfadado – sonreía Gin, alargando su Zanpakuto hacia Ichigo.

El ataque rozó su brazo, apenas sin tiempo para poder esquivarlo, pero Ichigo continuó hacia delante, deteniendo el siguiente ataque con Zangetsu y atacando, siendo detenido por la katana de Gin.

El combate no parecía querer acabar pese a que todos en el patio se habían alejado y observaban sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ichigo no era de los que se tomaba la justicia por su mano, sabían que algo debía haber ocurrido, algo grave para que esa furia se mostrara en sus ojos.

Las espadas chocaron una vez más, creando un ruido que provocó que todos a su alrededor se taparan los oídos por la violencia en que el sonido salió disparado, por la forma en que la arena se levantó bajo sus pies impidiéndoles ver a ambos contrincantes.

\- Ichigoooo – gritó HItsugaya todavía sosteniéndose en una de las paredes, llegando al patio con lentitud – déjalo, por favor – susurró aunque nadie pudo escucharle, cayendo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos fijos en aquella batalla que había iniciado por su culpa.

La sangre brotó, la sangre que caía al suelo desde el cuerpo de un herido Ichigo que no parecía querer rendirse ni por un segundo. La velocidad de la Zanpakuto de Gin era increíble, pero encontraría una forma de bloquear sus ataques, encontraría la forma de llegar hasta él y hundirle la katana para arrebatarle esos últimos suspiros que se aferrarían a la vida. Vida que pensaba arrebatarle por lo que había hecho.

Se arremangó el negro kimono dejando ver la sangre recorriendo su brazo, pero su mano se apretó con mayor fuerza a la empuñadura dispuesto a desvelar su bankai, dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar el honor y el orgullo de aquel capitán que le había enamorado sin apenas darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tanto vale para ti ese chiquillo? – sonrió Gin – vamos... es posible que sea un buen capitán en el futuro, pero ahora mismo, le queda mucho por aprender.

\- Él es fuerte y orgulloso – sonrió Ichigo – pero tiene ética y moral, puede que sea impulsivo pero aprenderá a controlarse, le queda mucho por lo que vivir. En cambio, tú... ya no tienes solución. Yo me ocuparé de ti, no volverás a acercarte a él, así tenga que cortarte a trozos.

\- Será si puedes – sonrió con esa falsedad típica de él.

Una vez más, el arma de Gin se extendió dispuesto a ir contra el corazón de un sorprendido Ichigo que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. La sangre salió nuevamente, pero no era la suya, sino la de Hitsugaya. Ese chico se había puesto en medio con sus últimas fuerzas sólo para evitar que hirieran a su teniente sustituto, para evitar que le pudiera ocurrir algo.

\- Toshiro – comentó Ichigo, cogiéndolo justo cuando sus rodillas tocaban el suelo.

\- Idiota – se quejó Hitsugaya – no puedes vencerle.

\- No te entrometas en esto – le comentó Ichigo, cortando una parte de su manga para anudar la tela al corte del brazo de ese capitán.

\- Sólo es un rasguño – le comentó – pero si sigues con esto, acabará matándote.

\- Yo acabaré con él antes, te lo prometo.

\- Eres terco – susurró Hitsugaya – y me gusta eso de ti, pero por favor, déjalo ya. No quiero que te ocurra nada a ti.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía jugando aquí? – escucharon la voz de Aizen todos los presentes – creí haberte dado instrucciones claras. Hay que marcharse, Gin.

\- Como usted diga, capitán – sonrió – además, aquí ya no tengo nada que me interese.

\- Desgraciado – susurró Ichigo – no te atrevas a irte así. Te encontraré estés donde estés y pagarás por esto.

\- Ya nos veremos, Ichigo – sonrió, entrando en la apertura al mundo de los hollow que Aizen mantenía abierta para ambos.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarle ir, con el dolor en su corazón y la desesperación por no haber podido llevar a cabo su cometido, sin embargo, con el sentimiento que volvería a verle y para entonces, habría mejorado para destrozarle por completo. Iba a entrenar, así fuera día y noche, se volvería tan fuerte que Gin no tendría ni un segundo de piedad al verle nuevamente.

Todos se habían quedado impactados ante aquello, pero cuando uno de los shinigamis gritó que trajeran a un médico, Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos para coger a Hitsugaya y llevarlo hacia la enfermería.

Ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar de lo sucedido. Permanecieron en completo silencio mientras curaban sus heridas. Para Hitsugaya, era complicado hasta mirarle a los ojos ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido. No podía evitar el pasado y no sabía cómo afrontaría Ichigo una situación así, sin embargo, ver cómo intentó defender su honor era algo que le demostraba hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar aquel sustituto por él.

\- Eres un idiota – dijo finalmente Hitsugaya cuando las enfermeras salieron.

\- Tuve que haberme percatado antes.

\- No podías.

\- Nunca hablas de los problemas, pudiste decírmelo. ¿No confías en mí?

\- Sí confío en ti pero... es complicado.

\- No quieres que crean que eres débil, el problema es que no lo eres, pero siempre hay rivales que nos superarán. Debiste decírmelo, juntos habríamos podido hacer algo. No debiste pasar por eso tú solo y lo sabes. Habría encontrado una forma de ayudarte.

\- No quería involucrar a nadie más. Ya tenía a mi abuela amenazada y... no podría perderte a ti.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que... siento algo por ti – se sonrojó ligeramente Ichigo, sin mirar a la cara a ese joven que ahora se había girado hacia él también sonrojado por la confesión – pero no sabía cómo decirte esto, ni cómo se lo tomarían los demás. Estaba siendo un poco cobarde. Lo lamento.

\- Tampoco yo fui sincero contigo – confesó finalmente Hitsugaya – anoche con Gin... yo sólo podía pensar en ti y... lo siento mucho – derramó lágrimas al pensar en lo sucedido – yo no quería, ahora no sé cómo... no sé cómo quererte después de esto.

\- De la misma forma que antes, Hitsugaya, no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros.

\- Creí que te daría asco, prefería que te marchases y no me vieras así.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay ninguna faceta de ti que no me guste. Sé que eres fuerte, serás uno de los mejores capitanes del Gotei, pero si alguna vez no puedes pelear más, yo lo haré por ti – le dijo con sinceridad, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la camilla del menor para unir sus labios a los heridos de aquel chico, intentando tener cuidado por el dolor que podría ocasionarle.

***

Tres semanas después:

Sus manos bajaron al terso trasero del menor, cogiéndolo con fuerza y apartándole de la puerta donde él tenía apoyada la espalda, obligándole a caminar de espaldas y aupándole sobre la primera mesa que observó en su camino. Por fin las heridas del pequeño parecían haberse curado por completo y la impaciencia le podía. Tres semanas donde tan sólo los besos y las caricias habían estado presentes, sin embargo, hoy era el día de dar un paso más allá. Hitsugaya estaba listo pese a que su cuerpo aún temblaba por el miedo. No quería demostrarle ese miedo a su pareja, pero no podía evitarlo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido aún estaban presentes, pero quería ser fuerte, quería ser valiente y sobre todo... olvidarse de Gin para abrir la puerta a la persona de la que se enamoró. Ninguno de los dos se dignaba a soltar sus labios, absortos como estaban en aquellas atenciones que recibían.

Ichigo no perdió el tiempo, bajando la parte de arriba del kimono a gran velocidad dispuesto a desnudarse frente a ese inocente chico que por fin estaba decidido a aceptarle. No fue hasta que consiguió deshacerse de la camisa de Hitsugaya cuando empezó a tener sus dudas sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No quería precipitarse con él, no después de la experiencia tan traumática del chico. Podía ser que él dijera estar listo, pero en realidad, no estarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dudas? – preguntó Hitsugaya.

\- Porque tiemblas, tienes miedo de esto.

\- No fue una buena experiencia la primera vez, pero sé que tú no eres Gin, tendrás cuidado conmigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Claro que sí.

Cuando consiguió finalmente librarse de los pantalones de ese chico, fue cuando vio la reacción que durante tanto tiempo había esperado, ésa que le indicaba que Hitsugaya se echaría atrás. El miedo en sus ojos se hizo presente y frenó en seco. No quería ser el culpable del malestar del menor por algo que evidentemente... le incomodaba.

\- No puedo hacer esto – le insistió Ichigo, pero Hitsugaya retuvo su nuca para que le mirase.

\- No puedo evitar no temblar – comentó – lo siento, sé que es difícil y tengo miedo, tengo miedo del dolor pero... también confío en ti y si no me quitas este miedo, nadie lo podrá hacer. Por favor, sigamos – le insistió Hitsugaya.

Ichigo lo pensó detenidamente. Era cierto que había pasado por una muy mala experiencia y su cuerpo oponía resistencias, aun así, sabía que era pronto para esto, pero Hitsugaya no quería echarse atrás y él no quería fallarle. Si quería superar su miedo tirándose de lleno a la piscina, no podría hacer otra cosa que intentar tener el mayor de los cuidados con él. Era un cabezón al que no conseguiría hacer cambiar de opinión.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa y entonces comprendió una cosa. ¡Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos! No podía simplemente subirle en una mesa y pretender tener sexo salvaje la primera vez. ¡No! Él necesitaba dulzura, necesitaba sentirse querido antes de pasar a cosas como aquella.

\- Ven... vamos a la cama.

\- Estoy bien, puedo seguir – dijo algo asustado Hitsugaya, creyendo que Ichigo se echaría atrás de nuevo.

\- No vamos a cambiar de opinión, no me estoy echando atrás – le aclaró Ichigo – es que creo que estarás más cómodo allí. Dejemos la mesa para otra ocasión, quizá cuando estés más confiado, ¿vale? – le prepuso Ichigo con una sonrisa dulce y acogedora.

\- Vale – sonrió finalmente Hitsugaya, cogiendo la mano que Ichigo le ofrecía para seguirle hacia el cuarto.

Ichigo empujó con dulzura el cuerpo del pequeño sobre el colchón, dejando caer posteriormente su cuerpo, aguantando su peso sobre sus fuertes brazos para no aplastar a ese chico que seguía mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado. Era dulce y tierno, pero también veía el miedo en ellos. Estaba dispuesto a quitárselo, con dulzura y paciencia. No sólo iba a ser sexo, aquello llevaría más tiempo, debería demostrarle después de esa noche, que seguiría allí por la mañana, que iba a estar a su lado el resto de los días y que nada cambiaría ese hecho. Lentamente, se ganaría su confianza, pero por ahora, tan sólo aprovecharía ese rayo de esperanza y confianza que Hitsugaya le brindaba.

Ichigo se bajó el pantalón antes de coger la mano del pequeño e indicarle que cogiera su miembro, ése que empezaba a despertar tras ver el cuerpo desnudo del chico al que amaba. Le indicó cómo mover la mano y a qué ritmo le gustaba. Pese al rubor de Toshiro, cuando Ichigo apartó la mano de encima de la suya, éste continuó el movimiento que le había indicado, escuchando por primera vez los intentos de Ichigo por aguantar los gemidos. Lentamente, dejó que se escuchasen más, otorgando una confianza al menor y dejándole entender que le gustaba lo que hacía. Hitsugaya sonrió y es que siempre pensó que Ichigo sería un chico serio, arrogante y quizá un poco altanero, pero era un chico tierno en el fondo.

El mayor también aprovechó para coger el miembro de Toshiro y darle placer mientras introducía lentamente uno de sus dedos en él tras haberlo lubricado. Al principio, Toshiro se removió algo nervioso e inquieto, luego intentó calmarse escuchando la voz tranquilizadora de novio tratando de conseguir que se relajase. El dolor del principio fue lentamente disminuyendo aunque volvía cuando Ichigo incorporaba otro dedo para dilatarle lo máximo posible.

Allí se mantuvo largos minutos, hasta que sintió que Hitsugaya estaba listo. Se lamió una vez más los dedos lubricando más la zona y se posicionó para entrar. El dolor se hizo presente enseguida, pero Ichigo capturó sus labios con violencia procurando que se centrase en otra cosa hasta que consiguió estar completamente dentro de él. Se movió con mucho cuidado sabiendo que el dolor aún seguía presente en su amante pero no dejó de moverse con suavidad, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Toshiro para que éste se centrase en otra cosa en vez de en el dolor. Pocos minutos después, finalmente Toshiro soltó el primer gemido que hizo sonreír y relajarse a Ichigo.

En aquel momento, Ichigo entendió que podía empezar a moverse más rápido. Cogió la mano del pequeño llevándola hasta su propio miembro pidiéndole que fuera dándose placer él mismo mientras él cogía más velocidad entrando cada vez un poco más. Toshiro fue el primero en experimentar el máximo placer, seguido no mucho después por su amante, quien cayó rendido encima del pecho de éste dispuesto a descansar un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ichigo entre bocanadas de aire.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco – susurró – pero estoy bien.

\- Lamento el dolor.

\- No es tu culpa. Descansemos un poco y luego entrenemos... yo también quiero atrapar a ese desgraciado y darle su merecido.

\- Lo haremos, pero lo haremos juntos – sonrió Ichigo volviendo a atrapar los labios del menor.

Fin


End file.
